Circulos viciosos
by DanySalvatore
Summary: Final alternativo de la escena del 5x16 TVD , Damon & Elena ONESHOT.


One Shot : Damon y Elena 5x16

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la cadena CW y a la autora LJ Smith

Fandom: The Vampires Diaries

Rating: +18

~**A**hí estaba otra vez , guiándose por el corazón y no por lo que le decía a gritos su cabeza , es que Damon , su bello hombre , él era el culpable de todo , ¡porque tenia que ser tan condenadamente sexy y por supuesto el amor de su vida!-bufó- No quería dejarle ir …él tenia esa capacidad de volverme loca , con un simple toque me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor ,y él no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de mi , simplemente todo la pasión guardada por tantos días estaba explotando …y yo sabia que esto no era como debía ser una verdadera ruptura , pero es que cada célula de mi cuerpo reclamaba por estar con él , Damon …el chico de ojos azules que la dejaba sin aire con solo una mirada , el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas , habían pasado por tantas cosas que no podía echar todo por la borda, y al parecer Damon tampoco…

Damon se alimentaba con cada beso que nos dábamos, sujetó mi rostro y me miro tan intensamente que me hizo jadear, besó cada uno de mis ojos con infinita ternura , me dieron ganas de llorar , oh dios , ¡cuanto amo a este hombre!…. Agarré su rostro y lo besé devuelta con igual o más fervor que él , al rato sentí como el jugaba con su lengua en mis labios ya enrojecidos por la pasión –suspiré- era tan sensual, tan provocador …, la pasión y locura que sentía en estos momentos me cegó y más cuando sentí sus cálidos labios recorrer mi cuello – me estremecí- era dulce y suave , oh no Damon ... en estos momentos no quiero ser dulce así que rápidamente agarré su polera y la rompí con fuerza …dejándola inservible , subí mi mirada juguetonamente y pude sentir como sus ojos penetraban mi cuerpo …mi alma... y mi corazón , el castaño y el azul se fundían. Solté un jadeo cuando sentí que Damon me sujeta en sus brazos dejándome ahorcajadas en su regazo y con velocidad vampírica subió hasta su habitación, o a mi habitación ,bueno ...la verdad es que nose que pensar.

En un parpadeo ya estábamos en su cama , subí una pierna en su espalda y jugueteaba con su cabello , mmmm Damon huele tan bien, el me consume ,me desea y yo a él , sentí desfallecer cuando dejó besos por mi ombligo hasta mi cuello , llevándose mi sujetador con él .- mordí mi labio- lo necesito tanto …sujeté su rostro y lo besé nuevamente , mientras que con mis manos me atrevo rápidamente a abrir el cierre de su pantalón, liberando su prominente miembro, me sonrojo una vez mas al ver el efecto que causo en él , luego me subo ahorcajadas ,y empieza a restregarme sensualmente en el

-Oh Elena , me estas volviendo loco- dijo

Solté una risita traviesa , y luego bese el centro de su pecho en su corazón , sentí como estos latían sincronizadamente , Él me dedicó una de su más perfectas sonrisas y después quiso hacer lo mismo , con cuidado se deshizo de mi sujetador color negro… bastante provocador la verdad ... luego siento las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda desnuda ,moviendo arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que por arte de reflejo me arqueara , viendo la oportunidad que le ofrecía me besó en mi pecho, justo mi corazón – te amo…- dijo él.

Al escucharlo pare abruptamente , era complicado escucharlo, quería decirle que lo amaba igualmente , pero... estaba tan confundida , se supone que estamos terminando , sabíamos que esta era probablemente la ultima vez que estaríamos juntos … ¿o no? , cuando me detuve Damon me miro reflejando miedo en sus hermosos ojos, pocas veces me mira así , se ve tan vulnerable, es que lo es , puede que sea todo un vampiro sin remordimientos y que haga locuras cuando esta dolido , pero al fin al cabo , me enamoré de Damon con todo el pack incluido , el malo , y el bueno ,oh ... mi hermoso hombre... cuanto lo amo -suspiro- , de repente todo se me hace más claro y sé que esta vez no sería la ultima ...así que al final me decido a responderle timidamente– yo también… y mucho –digo sonriendo nostálgicamente

Al parecer esto era lo que Damon necesitaba escuchar ya que apenas respondo sonríe y me besa profundamente ,mueve sus manos frenéticamente en mi espalda – suspiro- el sigue con lo que hacia , sube una de sus manos a mis senos, y me proporciono sus más suaves caricias - jadeo- cierro mis ojos disfrutando del contacto y luego los abro al sentir su húmeda boca ahí y en un arrebato tira con los dientes –gimo- oh esto se siente tan bien , siento como se acumulan deliciosas ondas de placer en mi centro.

– DAMON – le grito - no seas así , ¡ya te necesito conmigo!- digo algo desesperada

- Elena, te dije que te daría la mejor noche de tu vida , así que no seas impaciente – dice él.

-Te necesito – digo con ojos vidriosos por el placer

-Oh nena , yo más – dice él, bajando sus besos hasta mi ombligo , juguetea un poco allí y después toma una de mis piernas y besa desde el empeine hasta mis muslos luego repite la misma acción en mi otra pierna , es tanta las sensaciones que me produce , que tengo que sujetarme de las sabanas . Damon me mira con sus ojos ya oscurecidos por la pasión y me sonríe sensualmente , sé lo que hará y me remuevo expectante , cierro mis ojos , al rato siento como se dedica a hacerme el amor con su boca…. Mmmm estoy tan cerca , grito su nombre, espero que nadie este en la mansión pienso ….ya que estoy siendo bastante ruidosa, él me saca de mis pensamientos ya que continua la tortura con sus dedos –jadeo-a los segundos ya me consume un fuerte orgasmo haciendo que me retuerza agarrando su pelo , instantáneamente ya esta unido conmigo, siento la familiar sensación de plenitud –sonrío - y me abrazo a él , me embiste como si fuera nuestra primera vez , lento , con sincronizados movimientos pero profundos , después de permanecer unidos una vez más ,el encuentra su liberación aumentando la velocidad , no se como lo hace pero nuevamente caigo rendida con mi liberación , al rato el me abraza y lo único que siento es una hermosa plenitud.

-creo que nunca me cansare de ti – me atrevo a decirle

-Oh Elena , yo tampoco … nunca.

Damon me observa atentamente, me mira como si fuera lo más preciado, me siento tan querida , él es el amor de mi vida , ¿merezco su amor? No puedo dejarle …es aquí donde quiero permanecer ... en sus brazos ,siento como mis ojos me juegan una mala pasada y suelto un sollozo.

-Oh no, nena , no llores –me mira preocupado , sujeta mi rostro y besa mis parpados

-Damon es que tu no entiendes –sollozo- estamos en un _circulo vicioso_, estoy tan confundida- digo llevándome las manos a mi rostro

Hey – me abraza- Elena …tranquila , si estas confundida , te daré tu espacio… yo entiendo , no te obligaré a nada que quieras hacer – besa mi frente

-losé Damon , solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo dejarte ir… yo siempre estaré a tu lado aunque hagas lo más entupido y eso me da miedo – me quiebro ante el

Él se queda en silencio un rato…

-¿Por qué tenias que enamorarte de mi? Yo … no te merezco – sonríe tristemente

Mis sentimientos me golpean fuertemente, saco fuerzas y empiezo a golpear su pecho una y otra vez hasta cansarme, él solo me deja que me descargue , al rato suspira y agarra mis brazos .

-Elena , yo …- me mira tristemente - tienes que saber que eres la mejor influencia en mi …haces que quiera ser una buena persona , yo ya te había dicho esto anteriormente pero al final paso que se lo estaba diciendo a Katherine … a si que te lo volveré a decir…- toma aire- eres literalmente la mejor persona que he conocido , te necesito , haces que quiera ser quien fui anteriormente , el verdadero yo , sé que me descontrolo cuando algo no me parece , pero... te prometo – sujeta mi rostro- te prometo que no volveré hacer daño … mientras no sea necesario eso si – sonríe

-Damon , yo no quiero que cambies por mi ,no quiero que seas otra persona , al final al cabo me enamore de ti con todos tus demonios – sonrío débilmente- aun así eso no significa que este de acuerdo con lo que has hecho…

-Es que no estas entendiendo Elena- dice él- yo ya era así, tu haces que sea quien verdaderamente soy , el Damon sin corazón es una fachada para no ser débil ante los demás...

-Oh Damon , no sabes lo feliz que me haces escucharte hablar así , en el fondo yo se como eres realmente , y por eso te amo – le sonrío aun con lagrimas en mis ojos

-¿eso significa que no te alejaras de mi?- me mira esperanzadoramente

Me doy cuenta tan rápido como este hombre me desarma , primero me hace dudar de estar con él y después el me hace dar cuenta que el me necesita y yo a él , mi humor cambia rápidamente, luchare por el ... luchare por lo nuestro...

- _no podría nunca Damon _–sonrío -y más si eres así conmigo aquí –dirijo una mirada juguetona a nuestros cuerpos desnudos

Damon suelta una carcajada – Elena, es que tu haces que todo sea perfecto – me vuelve a besar para continuar con un segundo round .

FIN.

Hola! aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo one shot de esta parejita…ojalá esto pasara en la serie ¬¬ jajja asi que me dedique darle un final alternativo a la escena! .

Esta es la primera vez que escribo Lemmons , así que agradecería mucho si me hacen ver si les gusto o si no ajjaja eso , tengo algunas ideas para un fic , asi que talvez me anime a escribir alguno :)

~Dany.


End file.
